


I promise

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blindness, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post episode 3 ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Sean waking up in pain after the explosion at the pot farm and coming to the realisation that Daniel is missing and injured...Finn being there to try and make things better.In other words, what I would have enjoyed seeing at the end of episode 3.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful people, 
> 
> So, it's now been two weeks since i've finished my first playthrough of lis2 and I am still so emotionally wreaked.  
> To make myself feel better, I tend to write! So, here is my take on what I would have enjoyed seeing at the end of episode 3. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read my work!

**The last thing** Sean hears before passing out is the sound of a gun shot mixed with the agonising screams of his nine-year-old brother. **The last thing** Sean see’s before he collapses is Daniel bleeding from his arm and Finn looking dead on the floor beneath them. He feels the rage that burns through Daniel’s heart and even though he wants to stop his anger from being released, he knows it’s too late. It’s like reliving their last day in Seattle all over again. Sean tries to get onto his feet, to walk towards his brother and hold him tight, but as Daniel unleashes his true power, all Sean is left with is darkness and silence.

All this time, his priority was to keep Daniel safe. Now, he had ruined everything. When Finn had first come to him with his stupid plan to steal money from Merrill, Sean had refused instantly. The idea of Finn going behind his back had not even crossed his mind. When he had finally realised what was going on, it was already too late. They were too far gone. The main reason why he didn’t want to agree to Finn’s idiotic plan was because he wanted to avoid anyone getting badly injured.

Yet, here they all are now, laying on the floor of a stupid pot farm that had just exploded. Needless to say, that when Sean finally feels himself come back to his senses, he’s afraid to open his eyes. He’s not quite sure he wants to know the severity of what is hiding on the other side of the darkness. 

When he gains enough courage to open his lids to look around at the scenery, he is left with a horrible throbbing sensation in his left eye. It’s so bad he can’t help himself from choking on a sob.

_What the fuck._

He thinks to himself, now knowing that he is severely injured. When he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder, he almost shouts, not expecting someone to be so close to him. He feels himself relax slightly when he recognises the soft voice.

"Shh sweetie. Don’t move, you’ll hurt yourself even more. " Finn whispers in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

As much as he wants to get up and punch the boy for the horrible mess he had just caused, he is also relieved not to be completely alone in a moment like this.

"Daniel. Where is Daniel? How bad is he hurt? " Sean asks immediately, as if he didn’t hear a word of what Finn had just said. All he wants is to know that his brother is safe and well. When Sean is met with silence though, his heart rate accelerates and his breathing gets unsteady. "Finn. Where is Daniel?! Where is my brother! " He shouts this time, trying once more to get up. He is left with only frustration when a set of arms slightly push him back to the ground. It doesn’t take much for him to lay down in the same position he had been in seconds ago, not having the energy to fight.

"You need to calm down Sean. P-Please. You’re hurt. It’s not good."

Sean tries to breathe as he recognises the tremoring voice of a female. She looks so scared.

"Cass? " Sean asks faintly, feeling on the edge of crying.

He feels delicate fingers run through his damp hair and a palm rest onto his warm feverish forehead, it gives him enough comfort to exhale the air he was holding in his burning lungs.

"When I woke up, you, Finn and Merrill were still unconscious. Daniel was nowhere to be seen… I was so scared Sean. Finn woke up only minutes before you did, and Merrill is still out. For a second, I-I th-thought you were dead. " She explains as calmly as she can, but Sean knows from her tone that she is definitely crying.

His heart nearly stops when he hears the words _Daniel_ and _Nowhere to be seen_ in the same sentence. He’s not quite sure he can take it. The thought of Daniel being alone, injured and scared really does not sit well with him. Sean doesn’t realise he is crying before he feels someone squeeze his hand. This time, he knows it’s Finn’s. He doesn’t even have the energy to be mad at him, so he simply holds his hand in return.

"I promise were going to find him sweetheart. But first…We must get you to a hospital. " Finn explains way too calmly.

"No Finn. No, no no no! " Sean starts to panic, knowing very well that going to the hospital also meant being taken away from his freedom…and from his little cub.

"You don’t really have a choice. You won’t make it far if you don’t get medical assistance kid. Trust me. " Finn reinforces, giving his hand another squeeze.

"How-How bad is it? Let me be the judge of if I need to go to the hospital or not. I get to decide. And help me sit damn it!" Sean demands as he nibbles onto his bottom lip, scared to hear the answer.

Cassidy nervously runs a hand through her colourful hair before giving a nod of approval to Finn, knowing their friend needed to know the truth. She places a steady hand against the back of his head to hold it up while Finn gently pulls onto his arms. Before he knows it, Sean’s body is pressed into Finn’s chest. The young boy lets out another heavy breath before speaking.

"Guys. Why can’t I open my eyes? Don’t lie to me. Please. " Sean sighs, too terrified to even try and open them again. The first time, the pain had been far too intense.

"Look man. There’s a piece of glass stuck into your left eye lid…and I’m pretty sure it punctured it. There’s no way you can avoid the hospital Sean…I’m sorry. " Finn explains calmly but Sean is pretty sure he stops breathing completely.

He didn’t quite know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t something as bad as what Finn had just told him. He slowly brings one of his trembling hands to his mouth in attempt to cover it as he chokes on another cry.

_This can’t be happening._

_Not now_.

_Not when Daniel is missing._

"I promise you we will do everything we can to find him while you get better. You can trust us. Or at least, you can trust me. " Cassidy insists, sending a furious look to Finn.

"I’m so sorry…I never thought this would be the outcome Sean…" Finn attempts to reply.

Cassidy opens her mouth to add something out of total anger, but Sean beats her at it.

"There’s no need to apologise now. It’s too fucking late. J-Just…Find Daniel…Find my baby brother. That’s all that matters to me. P-Please. "

Finn nods as he blinks back his tears, slowly rocking Sean back and forth against him. He felt so fucking stupid for dragging them all into this shit. He was going to feel guilty for the rest of the life and he knew that’s exactly what he deserved. It was all his fault.

Sean jumps slightly when he hears the faint sound of sirens in the background. His head really hurts, and he is not sure how much longer he can stay awake. In a sudden adrenaline rush, he gets the courage to try once more to open his only remaining eye. It stings but he eventually achieves to get it fully open, single tear running down his cheek as he looks back at both Cassidy and Finn, looking as terrified as he had imagined in his mind.

"Hey you…" Cassidy offers him a tearful smile, thumb lightly caressing his cheek.

"Welcome back sweetie. " Finn smiles as well, ruffling his hair and biting back a few tears.

Sean faintly smirks back at them. There’s shattered glass all around them, but he can’t help but think of how unfair it is that he had to be the one with a piece stuck right into his eye.

The sirens are getting closer.

"Leave. " Sean spontaneously says, pointing the remains of the door. "You can’t help me find Daniel if you’re both stuck behind bars. "

"But…Sean… you’ll get all the blame. " Finn explains while being slightly in shock. He reaches out for Sean’s hand once more, not wanting to let go just yet.

"I’ll be fine. I already am in deep shit anyway. All I need right now is to know that Daniel is not alone." He says as he lets his head fall between his palms.

_Fuck did his head hurt._

"Go! Now. Find my brother and take care of him until I’m better. Find a way to contact me." Sean repeats, knowing that the police are only seconds away from surrounding them.

Finn sighs, biting back tears once again. He squeezes Sean’s knee, not wanting to let go.

"I promise we’re going to find your bro. Focus on getting better, we’re going to take care of the rest. " Finn promises, resting his forehead against Sean’s and giving the back of his neck a firm squeeze.

Cassidy rubs her eyes and leans in to press a light kiss against Sean’s cheek, sniffling back her tears.

"Go. " Sean says again, trying so hard not to break down into Finn’s arms. Of course, Daniel needed to have someone there for him and needed to be protected…but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t scared. He wished so bad that someone could also stay to take care of him, to keep promising him that everything was going to be alright.

"Come on Finn. " Cassidy sighs as she gets up on her feet, getting ready to bust out.

Sean feels lips caress the top of his ear and it sends a shiver through his entire body.

"I love you man. I won’t ever fuck up again. I’ll get you out of this mess if it’s the last thing I do. I promise you, we will see each other again, with Daniel." Finn whispers for only Sean to hear.

Before he can say anything back, he see’s his two friends running off. The sirens are louder, and his pain more intense.

As darkness overcomes him, Sean hopes that he will wake up again to see all Finn’s promises come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, 
> 
> If ever you have any kind of plot ideas that you would enjoy reading about lis2, please let me know. It would be my pleasure to look through it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day, what can I say.
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,  
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
